


Night out at the Passion Pit

by publicdisturbance



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 50s Greasers, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Boys In Love, Diners, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, F/M, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mentions of Elvis Presley Songs, Minor Violence, Murder, Murder Mystery, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rock and Roll, Thomas Sanders References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/publicdisturbance/pseuds/publicdisturbance
Summary: The fabulous 50s. The decade of Rock and Roll. The decade of great inventions. And the decade of a murder.Remy Sanders went missing the night he went out to the drive-in theater for a flick. The town of Jackborough left in shock as the absence is passed off. But the students of Belle Highschool have other ideas.Roman knows Remy and knows he would want look like a candy ass. So he decides to find Remy himself.Virgil needs to find out what happened to his brother, and with the help of Logan and Patton maybe he can figure out the truth. But on the way he didn't think he would run into Roman.Update: were putting this fic on hold because of inspiration and motivation issues. Thank you for your patience





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dudes, just so you know this story is written by two people, Red and Blue. So the writing style might change from time to time. This is a bit of a prologue but, hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Blue 🔵

Logan POV

The scene was dark. The sky a dark twilight purple.

Sitting next too Patton in the way back of my truck. Watching a flick neither of us had seen before at the drive in. Patton was beaming. The black an white projector screen glowed as he at the cheesy romance. It's the kind of thing that he wishes for. 

It was calm and dark. No one would've noticed if I wrapped my arm around him would they? No stop it. Not now.

Don't ruin this for him. 

He's happy. If he's happy like this I can be as well.

We sit an watch the movie for another twenty minutes. More cheesy romance flick. It's cute but you get sick of the same romance story line after a while. The popcorn is out. 

I quietly clear my throat and lean over too him. "Patton. I'm going too go get some more popcorn alright?" He quietly turns too me. He wore a muted blue, soft sweater with a white button up underneath. With his suede shoes and fluffy hair he look more than perfect. 

"Of course!" He quickly realized his volume level was a bit inappropriate, an lowers his voice. "Be back soon okay?"

I nod and slowly get up and walk to stand in the corner of the field. A popcorn stand is never complete without a neon sign, ordering window and a intimidating group of greasers standing there for no reason what so ever. 

I get in the small line too order more popcorn. Standing in front of me is a short girl with brown that had strange streaks of a dull red color that you usually wouldn't be able too spot without a keen eye. They wore glasses and a long purple skirt. I believe they're name is talon, one of popular kids in Thomas's clique. She was chatting with a man infront of her while waiting in line. 

"Have you heard about what Remus pulled?" "That greaser? How can you not. He smashed a window into Mr. Picani's class." "I thought like, cmon dude! He's the only nice teacher!"

I keep listening in. But something else catches my eye. 

Remy talking to some prep of all people. Remy being a greaser and more of a loner isn't really the type too associate with someone like him in regular circumstances.

I bet you that candy ass is trying too get laid. 

I sigh, get my popcorn and leave as quickly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi it's red! I wrote this little prologue with Logan's POV and it was really fun! I hope you enjoy  
\- Red 🔴


	2. Call to Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman hasn't seen Remy all weekend. Nobody at school has seen him, and not even his brother Virgil. Roman tries not to worry, but can't help thinking something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, dudes, it's Blue! I spent a few days on this and am happy with the result. And just so we're clear. Red writes Logan and Virgil. I write Roman and Patton. And just so you know who's who I put either a red circle or blue circle next to the POVs. I hope you enjoy this!!!
> 
> -Blue 🔵

Roman POV🔵

I wake up to a roll of socks being shoved in my mouth.

I slowly open my eyes just enough to see my brother standing at the door in his ugly plaid green jacket, seriously a fashion disaster.

I pull his disgusting sock out of my mouth. It was one of his yellow checkerboard socks. I think I'd be crazy if I wore those socks too.

Just as I was going to tell him off he picks up a bucket full of his problematic plaid socks, now in a variety of disgusting colors. And throws them onto my head 

"Remus, I swear to God I will kill you."  
I shove the grody pile of socks off my head and stumble out of bed. I throw a red and green pair at my twin near the door where he resides. 

He catches it with a menacing grin on his face that would best fit a Disney villain. And it would be most accurate to say he scurries off like the rodent he is.

I pick myself off the floor and slip on a pair of ironed blue jeans and a white tee that was clean enough. Then go up to the mirror on my dresser which is covered in hair products and brushes and picked up a metal comb. (Just because I'm a greaser doesn't mean I don't pamper myself.) I grease my hair back with one of the products on the dresser. I shove on my red sneakers that cost way too much and grabbed my letterman jacket as I leave my room.

I walk down the stairs to see Remus is sitting at the table. He is wearing his god awful plaid jacket over a tee-shirt that was a neon yellow, that should not be paired with it. His jeans are horrendously scruffy and I'm never sure how he can go outside with his hair looking lazily put together.

Remus is my brother, my twin. And it would be an understatement to say he was a little kooky. Looking like an evil twin compared to me. Yet Remus can be a decent person. He can be fun. ¼ of the time. Even so I'm stuck with him, so I can't make the rules.

I bypass him and made it to the kitchen and pull out a box of "Sugar Smacks" which would probably cause me diabetes later on, but I am tired and don't care too much about the health of my breakfast cereal. Just as I am going to pour my myself a bowl Remus sneaks up behind me. 

"What if the Cereal turns into teeth, like right now." I jump up, probably screaming like a candy ass and nearly throwing the box at him. 

He didn't even seem to have a reaction to it. Just same old Remus.

I quickly shovel my cereal into my mouth, so I can get away from this feral freak show. 

I grab my school bag, which was currently overflowing with unfinished homework, retreat from the Davis household and hop in my Cadillac. She is the best hot rod in town, even took her to the shop to paint her red. I rev the engine loudly and drive away to Remy's house to pick him up.

I pick him up most mornings for school, or on the weekend to hang with the gang.

I drive on the main road passing Princey's on the left side with it radiating the smell of fast food and neon light. Princey's is Mom's diner and the best place in town. I don't think I know a person who doesn't come here regularly. 

And on my right the grocery store on my right. With giant red cursive letters above the doors letting moms and hungry teens know just where they are. The building has been around since dinosaur times, but only recently turned to a store so we don't have to drive a town over to buy groceries.

I finally pull up to the Smith house. It was your average row house matching each one I saw previously on the street. But instead of seeing Remy like I usually do, sitting outside is his goopy nightmare of a brother. Virgil Smith.

Virgil's POV🔴  
What the fuck is this sorry excuse for a greaser doing in my driveway. Oh, that explains it. Roman Davis.

I'm sitting in my grandfathers old rocking chair on the porch of my small blue house when a shiny Cadillac pulls up. Obviously, it's Roman the onl y princey would care that much about cars. One of my brother's friends. 

Sadly I just HAD to wake up early today and had time to kill before I have to haul ass in order to get to class on time. I caught him while he was trying to pick up my brother, Remy.

He pulls in and the second he lays eyes on me his mood seems to go straight to hell. Considering that I'm me, I find that reaction quite satisfying. As soon as I spy the empty passenger seat I'm quick to ask an important question that's been on my mind since last night. 

"Hey, princey! Where's my brother didn't come home this weekend." 

He's visibly perplexed by the notion, not surprised that it took him a minute to process it considering he has an IQ of 30, not sure he can even count that high. 

"What do you mean? He wasn't with any of the greasers last night. We invited him to the diner but he didn't show. He wasn't with you?"

I sigh loudly. "Of course not! I'm not stupid I'd know if my brother was home!" 

Despite my snapping at him, he still insists on opening his big mouth. "Well, I'm sorry that I thought he might be at home!" 

I'm practically growling at him at this point. We were extremely loud and it was only a matter of time before the beast shows- 

"Well-"

My mom slams the door open. "BE QUIET AND GET YOUR ASSES TO SCHOOL ALREADY." 

She takes a quick deep breath.  
"Roman dear take him to school please." 

Roman, visibly shaken and I wouldn't blame him if he straight up shit himself. "Yes, Ms. Smith." He sat up straight in his leather seat with a grip on the steering wheel you couldn't rip off with a crane. 

Slowly but surely we quietly and carefully pile into the car hoping not too disturb the beast and drive away slowly, my mother watching delicately from the porch.

"You're mom is terrifying." He says dry heaving.

"Tell me about it," I remark trying to remember how to breathe.

Roman POV🔵

I am not really sure how this melancholy mess got into my car. It is so quick that I can't really process it. His mom is just that powerful.

But I don't hate Virgil, that's just how it's always been. We lived in the same neighborhood for years. And since we were the same age, our parents often forced us into play dates that never turned out well. We always ended up quarreling about one thing or another, we couldn't seem to agree on Ring Around the Rosy or Patty Cake. Even when we got older it was always arguments at school that made no sense in retrospect. Yet they always end in a screaming match. 

So, I ended up hanging around with his older brother Remy. He was only a year older than me and I thought he was the coolest kid on the block. And did every doll on the block. But we're still tight. But I wonder why he didn't show all weekend. 

By the time I get my head out of the clouds we are already at school and Virgil is trying to get my attention.

"Hey dumbass, unlock the door." He's snapping in my ear repeatedly. "Earth to Roman!" Virgil screams in my ear and I practically scream and jump up.

"People gotta' stop doing that," I mumble to myself as I unlock the door with a click.

Virgil hops out of the car and snickers. "You're a little jumpy." He slams the door and walks off

"Hey! You can't slam the door on this… and he's gone." Virgil walks off to nerd central with Logan Anderson and Patton Harris, pretty much his only friends. As far as I know, Logan's a computer and Patton bakes cookies for the teachers and that's really all you need to know about him.

I look up at the sign that towers over the school "Belle Highschool, Home of the Bells". Pretty stupid, I know. Whoever thought of it was on heroin, and we love it.

The principal loves talking about how great the school is, and how it's the best in the area. It's the only one in the area and it's mediocre at best. The building is falling apart since it's practically 100 years old as the rest of this town is. The only thing holding together being the fact that it is constantly under construction. Which means you can never enter through the front. Yay.

Thomas Sanders walks up to my car with his signature grin. "Hey, Roman." He holds up his hand for a high five which I gladly return. He had his two best friends, Joan and Talyn, trailing behind him.

Thomas was the most popular guy at Belle Highschool. Everyone knows him and loves him because he was also one of the nicest guys. He has an infinite knowledge of rock and roll and an amazing voice, so what's not to love? There was also his two henchmen, Joan and Talyn. Though the three of them are real friends, it was no lie their popularity is based on the fact they're his entourage. And Thomas loves to bask in that.

"How are you doing?" Thomas leans against the side of my Cadillac. His backpack is bright green and seemed empty (probably because he does his homework). And today he is wearing a light gray button-up that I had never seen before. I swear he wears something new every day, like Friday he wore this yellow sweater that I don't think anyone can rock but him. It really outshines my own je ne sais quoi.

"I'm doing good." I climb out of my car making sure not to slam the door like the dejected Disney villain. "Hey, have you seen Remy?"

"Well, no. But it's not like anyone misses him. Right?." Thomas nudges me with a chuckle. 

Remy has never been a favorite for anyone. One of my earliest memories of him was him "accidentally" throwing a baseball at Mom's front window. We still have a good laugh at it. Remy was always the "bad kid" in school and is even more now. He doesn't seem to care too much, always smiling and dawning his signature shades. He always has a relaxing vibe, calling everyone babe or doll. I never really got what is wrong with him, but people still say he was weird. The greaser gang being the only place he could really hang.

"Yeah, " I force a laugh. "No one misses him." I really hope Remy is alright. None of the greasers have seen him all weekend, and not even his evil step-brother hasn't seen him. Remy is fully capable of taking care of himself. I shouldn't be worried.

Right?

I went through all my classes, trying to act normal. Even though no one seemed to fret. I can't help but be unnerved. Remy didn't show up to any of his classes, and it's not unusual for him to skip. But we usually do it together and don't skip all of them. I try to keep up my usual act of Roman Davis, the greaser, and it's hard.

I'm in Drama Class with Mr. Picani. His classes are always my favorite. He has such an energy that almost nobody else can follow. And always seems to wear the same beige sweater. Every time he tries to explain something he always ends up on a tangent and makes cartoon references that makes most of the class groan. We almost never can get to rehearsal because he starts spiraling about a bug in his Rice Crispies. Yet Mr. Picani is still the nicest teacher you'll meet at Belle, and I know that bar is low.

Mr. Picani was supposed to be talking about the evolution of Shakespeare's plays, and ended up talking about his years in college. He waves his arms around around as he speaks like he's performing on a stage. If the stage is his desk, covered in paperwork and multi colored pencils. And his audience is a bunch of semi amused teenagers.

In the theater room there are giant windows over looking the school yard which make it hard to not get distracted by whatever's happening outside. I gaze out the window at a pair of slack-offs smoking cigarettes, probably stinking up the schoolyard. They both are wearing leather jackets which makes me think they are greasers. And that triggers it again. Remy. Remy. Remy. I still have hope. Hope that he will show up tomorrow wearing his sun glasses. And tell me he was staying with family, completely safe, probably just getting away from relentless wreck of a brother he has.

Suddenly, the loudspeaker makes an unholy noise, that happens to sound like a dying cat and usually means there's an announcement.

The principal clears her throat. "You may not know, but Remington Smith was declared missing at noon." My heart stops and the room goes silent. "If you have any information please report it immediately or call the police when you can. It is very important that we know all we can. Thank you." The speaker makes the noise again and cuts off.

I knew it. I knew something was wrong. Even stupid Virgil knew it too. I have to find him. I will find him. And I know just who will help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I channelled my early Virgil energy for this one  
\- Red 🔴
> 
> This whole chapter is just Roman being big dumb about Remy (or gay idk)  
Stay Groovy 🤗  
-Blue 🔵


	3. The announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Angry Virgil™ he has made his debut and we hope he calms down  
\- Red 🔴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it has been a while... BUT! We are determined to stay more active Red wrote most of this with me writing the Patton POV! Hope you enjoy our bundles of anxiety!  
-Blue💙

Virgil POV 🔴

"Your a little jumpy," I say snickering. I get out if Roman's Cadillac and slam the door behind me as hard as I can manage. 

"Hey, you can't slam the door on-". 

I walk away before he can finish. 

I make my way over too Patton and Logan. They have been my friends since middle school and probably the only people other than Remy that I can tolerate. They're standing in the courtyard under a large apple tree that has started to flower. Patton is wearing his usual light blue sweater that complements his fluffy mousy brown hair. And Logan is wearing a white button-up with other needlessly formal attires that he wears with his neat black hair. 

"Morning guys." Patton noticed my presence and beams.

"Hey, kiddo!" And Logan not looking up from the book in his hand 

"Morning Virgil." I take a seat at the base of the tree and shuck off my backpack. Today I was wearing a half-open purple button-up with a white tee shirt under it. Though that may seem like greaser fashion, considering everything else in my outfit I looked like anything but. My brother may be a greaser, but I'm not. 

The bell doesn't ring for a while. Might as well ask around about my brother.

He usually hangs out with the school greaser gang. They know him and me so asking them about it shouldn't be an issue. Should it?

"Hey, Logan, Patton. I'm gonna go talk to someone for a minute, be right back."

I get up and fix my button-down. "Guard the backpack." Logan gives me the thumbs up. 

I walk across the courtyard to another area by the benches to the school gang. Unlike the gremlin Remus they don't cause much trouble unless they have to. All they really do is party and are usually a friendly bunch. But that doesn't mean that can't change.

I walk up to a group of five greasers that my brother knows and should know me. I feel a familiar nervousness well up. 

"Hey, you guys are friends with Remy right?" 

The main dude nods. "You're his brother?" I fix my posture and nod. "You have seen him he didn't come home this and Roman hasn't seen him."

The senior shakes his head sadly. "Sorry little dude, we were with Roman and the other greasers all weekend. No one's seen him since Friday. Wouldn't hurt to ask around though." 

"Alright, thanks." 

I sigh as my nervousness eases a bit and I sluggishly make my way back too Logan and Patton. I bypass them and slide back down to my spot under the tree, feeling the bark scrape my back. 

Patton perks up, "Not much luck?" I glare at him, "Do you even know what I was asking about."

"Kiddo everyone knows. Your brother is not one to arrive quietly. Him not being here is noticeable at best." I groan loudly. "Where could he be?" 

Logan gently places down his book and re-adjusts his glasses in a composed manner. "Would it make you feel better for us to look for him?" 

I sigh, "No, he'll probably be back by sundown." It's not like this is the first time he's disappeared for a day or two but this is the most abrupt so far. He's had a history of skipping specific classes so it wouldn't be out of character for him to go missing for a day and not show up to school after. 

Patton rummages through his backpack excitedly. "I'm sure he'll be back soon. But in the mean tiiiiiiime-" he rips a box from his bag. 

"IIIIIIII brooooooought MUFFINS" He raises the box to the sky triumphantly!

Logan who has gone back too reading his book. "Patton dear calm down before the principle sets off the alarms." 

Patton pouts. "But the principle is your dad!" "Exactly, that's why I know he will."

I stand up and grab them both my shoulders. "WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT BUSINESS TO ATTEND TOO." I lower my voice to a whisper. 

"what kind of muffins are they." 

"Blueberry"

"YESSSSSSS" 

We take our spots under the tree and Patton passes out the muffins. In rapid succession, we've all finished our fluffy pastries and begrudgingly going to our classes. 

The 11 am light streams in through the windows as I sit in the corner of my small math class. I only have one friend in this class that being Logan who practically does all the work for me. The class is small, about 12 students, but those that are in here are the most rambunctious little bitches I've ever seen in my life. One was playing trash basketball, three were playing what's basically the penis game, and four more girls were gossiping extremely loudly about how Gloria was being a floozy.

It was infuriating, all the teacher did was announce the assignment and leave us to do whatever the fuck we wanted. And the volume wasn't helping my mood. 

The nervousness from this morning still hadn't faded. Though the muffins had helped at the time it came back full force when I walked into this class. Despite Logan's futile efforts to calm me down all I could do was finish the quick assignment and doodle for the rest of class. Mostly small drawings of anything or anyone I can spot. Not really anything worth noting though. 

Then the loudspeaker makes a loud screeching noise that makes me jump. 

The principal clears her throat. "You may not know, but Remington Smith was declared missing at noon." 

Logan and I glance nervously at each other."If you have any information please report it immediately or call the police when you can. It is very important that we know all we can. Thank you." The speaker makes the noise again and cuts off.

"Oh shit"

I stand up and raise my hand. "Mr. Boyce can I go to the restroom, I finished my work!" He waves his hand dismissing me.

I grab my backpack shaking the desk and sprint out of class, Logan calling after me. 

I run through hallways not paying any mind to the countless hall monitors on my ass. Running through a few more hallways I pass the feeder into the cafeteria. With colorful banners celebrating the coming of prom and other spring events, and pieces by the art kids doting the walls.

I continue to dash across the white tile flooring. Passing freshmen as they move classes, most at least a few inches shorter than me. I run past the art hall, and right outside of the theater room is-

Bang! I hit the roman with a cartoonish bang and both Roman and I go flying.

Once I recover from the shock I see Romans stupid face standing over me, hand outstretched. His wavy dark red-brown hair in an uncommonly seen mess for his put-together self. He smiles, "Just the man I was looking for!" I take his hand and he pulls me up. I quickly get frantic. "You don't know where my brother went right!? No clues at all?!"

He shakes his hands a bit. "Whoa there evil queen," he puts his hands on my shoulders to hold me still. "No, I have no idea where your brother went. Which is why I was looking for you!" 

I look at him confused and push his hands off my shoulders uncomfortably. He realizes that was making a scene and we walk to the nearest bathroom, which is conveniently empty. 

I sigh and lean up against one of the sinks. The adrenaline rush calms and the nervous feeling creeps back in. 

"Why were you looking for me?" I say looking at the floor. 

Roman recomposes himself and states frankly, "I need your help." 

Suspicious I sit up and meet eyes with him. "Elaborate."

The white bathroom tile swaying under our feet he looks off. "I need your help looking for Remy."

I scoff "Why the hell would you be looking for him?" 

He quickly gets defensive and slightly aggressive. "Because! You may be his brother but he's my best friend! Now, do you want too look for him or not?"

I raise my hands. "He literally could be home this evening?"

"Got any better ideas?" 

Well, I can name about twenty but none were applicable to this situation. He may be dumb but he's not that dumb. If Remy really got himself into a spot of trouble he cant talk himself out of he's going too need help. 

I weigh my options, either go search for my brother and have to deal with this dumbass, or i wait for him to come back on his own, rendering myself useless. Remy would be pissed if I didn't look for him wouldn't he?

"Fine"

He perks up in surprise. "Really?!" 

"Yes now stop yelling." I sigh and pick up my backpack. "But, if we're doing this I'm bringing my friends." 

"Patton and Logan?" "Yes," I state firmly.

"Fiiiiiine, I suppose the nerd squad isn't complete without those two."

"You're implying that you're in the nerd squad." I say with a smirk. 

Roman makes offended prince noises.

I walk over too open the door. "Meet me at the diner this afternoon.". He hesitates, "My mom's diner?" "What other diners could there be?"

Well, that's a lie. There are other diners in town. Just none as popular as Princey's, the diner his mom runs. It's where the Davis brothers get their nicknames. Princey, and the Duke. 

I leave the bathroom in a hurry with just about every freshman who witnessed the crash staring at me. 

Let's just hope this isn't a waste of my time.

Patton POV 🔵

I walked into Ms. Gail's math class and saw Logan and Virgil at the back of the class. I wave to them and pick up my assignment at the front of the class. I also make sure I slip a blueberry muffin on her desk. 

"You're a lifesaver honey." She mumbles under her breath as she reads Fahrenheit 451. "Your welcome!" I reply when she shoves it in her mouth. 

I run over to my friends and tumble into the nearest seat. God Virgil looks like shit. As much as I think these things, I try to keep them deeeeeep down and be good. But I can't help it. 

I look over to Virgil, his eye bags seem deeper today and he isn't as talkative. Not that he ever really is. It must have been that announcement earlier, if Damien went missing I wouldn't be too happy either. 

"Hey kiddo, you don't look too hot. Are you okay?" He looked up at me with tired eyes. Again not that anything has changed."What do you think?"

I shouldn't have asked that. I look over at Logan. He looks unbearably prett- I mean he looks like he's trying to pay attention to his work, but really wants to say something. (Damn it, I'm such a stupid gay.) 

"Well, he's just missing! Which means he's probably alive, right?" I try to add in some hopeful optimism. 

"The fact that there's a chance that he's dead is disturbing enough." He pauses and takes a deep breath. 

"I'm going to look for him with Roman. I want you guys to come with me." He looks really serious. Oh god. 

"Sugar honey iced tea." Was all I could say. I look over to Logan, but his face has gone completely blank. He just stared at Virgil for a minute or so like the gears were turning in his brain. 

"What time." Logan spat out. "Logan!" I swat at his arm. I love him, but he's irrational sometimes. I can't even make a decision unless I have like 10 minutes and an encyclopedia. 

"Think about this, Virgil. We don't even know what happened to him. He could be in a lot of danger that I don't wanna put you in." As much as I want to help I don't want my friends in trouble. 

"Patton, I'm going whether you like it or not. You're not putting me in any more danger than I'm putting myself in." He glares at me. "Are coming or not?"

Why do you have to put me on the spot like this? I want to be a good friend but I also want to live. But I need to be there for my friends, and I need to live. On the other hand, I also want them to live, so why don't I try to keep them from going. But it's his brother and why should I stop him from finding family. Why can't I be more decisive? Okay, I'll-

"Well if you do want to come, meet us at Prince's after school." Jesus fucking Christ. Welp, guess I'll die. Then the bell rang. Shit. 

Virgil POV 🔴

The diner was lively as always. Customers at the bar. Families and teenagers sitting and chatting in the booths. The jukebox playing a familiar tune. Elvis Presley. 

I spot two people worth noting. Mrs. Davis, Romans mother. And Roman Davis himself. Chatting with a girl by the jukebox. He probably put on that music himself, ultra fanboy. The girl is skimpily dressed and the floozy seems too be flirting with him.

I'm about too ruin his afternoon.

I wave at him in an overly friendly manner. "Hey, princey! On-time as always." I give him a smug smile and grin at the slowly progressing disdain on his face.

The girl gives him a dirty look and walks away. Roman looks at me offended and makes a bunch of frantic hand gestures and exasperated noises that don't need words to express his displeasure.

He stomps toward me and whispers. "Dude you scared off my catch!" He says whining.

My smile widens from ear too ear. "You know you shouldn't refer to people as objects and maybe you'd have had a girlfriend by now If you didn't."

He sighs in an overly theatrical manner. "Come on let's grab a table." I walk over too a table in the corner. 

The light streams through the windows as we sit in the neon-colored booth. 

He lays his head on the table and fixes his perfect hair. "Are your friends coming?" "They should be. Or at least Logan will." 

His mom makes her way over too our table. "Afternoon boys!" She says cheerily. "Hi Mom" Roman says, still face planted on the table. "Afternoon Mrs.Davis", I say trying to Be polite. She places a plate of fries on our table. She smiles, "On the house! Have fun." She dances away to tend to the other tables. 

That is Mrs.Davis, Roman and Remus's mother. She is a hard-working businesswoman, owning the diner on her own. And to be frank, she is a very kind and sweet lady in her own right. Quite calm compared to my mother, but still tough on her kids enough to keep them in check. 

Well, all but Remus. 

Ring

The door is gently opened and Logan steps inside. He looks around and spots our table, he walks over and awkwardly sits next too Roman knowing that Patton would want to sit with me.

"Afternoon gentlemen." Logan greets.   
"Afternoon nerd." Roman remarks.  
"Hi Logan" 

He fixes his posture and clears his throat. I stare at him. "Is Patton coming?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, he's quite indecisive about these things. If he does come I'm almost entirely sure it's only too keep us alive."

I sigh and lay my head down on the table and lock eyes with Roman. They're crystal blue.

Roman huffs. "How long should we wait for Patton." "If he's coming he'll be here soon." 

I honestly have no idea if he's actually going to be here. He might be at home with Damien, he might be at school with one of his many clubs, it's honestly up too pure chance whether he decides to come or not. 

Logan adjusts his glasses. "Well, if he's not coming we probably should just start talking about the topic at hand just in case."

Roman sits up and runs his hand through his hair. "So, Remy is missing."

I pinch my nose. "Of course captain obvious."

I sigh loudly, "where did you guys last see him." 

"Friday afternoon when we left school. No greaser has seen him since." Roman says shuffling nervously in his seat, shoving ungodly amounts of fries into his face.

"Actually, I saw him Friday night." Logan says cleaning his glasses for the third time since he's sat down.

I stand up in my seat. "YOU DIDN'T MENTION THIS BEFORE??" 

He leans back defensively and re-adjusts his glasses back on his face. "I didn't realize it was him at the time. It didn't really register until this afternoon what I witnessed." 

I lean forward more. Roman looks on concerned. "WHERE AND WHEN" 

"Friday night, I was at the drive-in theater with Patton-."

Roman interrupts him with sassy hand gestures. "Wasn't some cheesy romance flick playing that night?"

he shrinks down in his seat. "Well i-"

"Why in hell would you be at a romance flick with PATTON." He smirks at him.

Logan explains himself frantically. "PATTON LIKES THOSE MOVIES AND DIDN'T WANT TOO GO ALONE." His glasses fall off his face.

He leans down to pick them up and nervously but meticulously places them back on his face. "Just um, doin friendly stuff."

I smirk at him mischievously. "Mmhm, sure Logan. We'll go with that." He's giving me a death glare through his thoroughly roughed up glasses. 

"Well what was the-" Roman interrupted once again as Patton burst through the door. He sprints for the seat next to me. "IM HERE"

And also thoroughly knocking me sideways hitting my head into the window. "FUCK"   
"Language kiddo!" He plants his hands firmly on the table. "What we talking bout!"

His beaming smile is contagious, everyone but Logan catches it who Is currently wanting to die. Roman buts in. "Just that you two or at least Logan saw Remy at the drive-in." Patton drops in his seat. He looks at Logan with blank eyes. "You saw what."

Logan panics, "I DIDN'T REALIZE IT AT THE TIME!" I scoff. "Okay, okay calm down everyone. What was he doing?"

"He was talking with another person I couldn't recognize? I kinda thought he was hooking up with someone so I didn't think much of it." 

I scoff, he would do that, wouldn't he? "Even if he did that wouldn't warrant him going missing for 3 days."

Logan fidgets, "I didn't see who he was with or even his car for that matter. All I saw was him and some silhouette from a distance." 

Roman scoffs loudly. "Shouldn't we skip the formalities and go to the drive-in? You can tell us the details on the way there?"

Patton looks at me with a gentle expression. "Yeah, I kind of agree. Logan?" 

Logan jumps, almost knocking off his glasses for the second time. 

"Fill us in on the way there." Logan nods nervously.

We all file out of the diner, I look back to see a thin shadow pass us. We all hop into Romans manicured Cadillac and drive off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry this took so long, writers block and school is kicking my butt at the moment. - Red 🔴


End file.
